Texas Angel
by texasgirl34
Summary: Lilly is uprooted by her mom and has to move to a small town in the Texas hill country. But will it really be that bad? Liley! Some strong language is used...
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything but the story line.. Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

I lean my head against the cool glass of the car window as I watched the green and yellow hills roll past me. Talk about living where nothing is, I can't believe that my mom is dragging me out here! This is ridiculous. I miss the cool air of Malibu, the calming sounds of the ocean crashing on the shore, hell I even miss the busy streets of Malibu. I hate it here already, and I haven't even gotten out of the car.

"Lilly, honey, it's not going to be that bad, I promise." My mom tells me.

"Yeah, whatever." I retort. "Why did we have to the middle of NOWHERE!"

"You know why sweetheart, we both needed a fresh start." She says.

"I was doing just fine mom! You think I wanted to leave Oliver? Mom it's my senior year and you drag me out to.."

"Marble Falls… Well that's where you're going to be going to school, we're actually going to be living in a smaller place called Spicewood that's about 15 miles from your school, and it's only 45 minutes away from Austin." She finishes my sentence for me.

"Oh my gah mom, really? How am I supposed to get back and forth from school, I am NOT riding the bus, and you are not going to drop me off, that is soooo lame!" I was getting more upset by the minute.

"Well actually, I was trying to keep this a secret but, I got you your own car. It's used but I still think you'll like it."

"Really? My own car? What is it? What color? How good is the stereo system in it?" I couldn't hide my excitement.

"Calm down Lilly, you'll see when we get there.." My mom said smiling. It was one of the first real smiles I have seen of my moms in months. You see we're moving out here to middle-of-nowhere Texas because my mom just got out of a bad relationship. And I mean bad. I could tell the guy was trouble first time I laid eyes on him. He had greasy black hair, a five 'o' clock shadow, and his eyes were black also, I didn't even know that was possible. They were together a couple of months before he started abusing her, it started out just being verbal abuse, then it turned into physical abuse. A couple times I tried to stop it but only ended up getting myself hurt as well, and my mom would get hurt even worse. Then finally she couldn't take it anymore and she turned the bastard into the police.

"Lilly, we're here." My mom snaps me out of my flashback. I get out of the car and I see a 2008 black Ford Mustang sitting there waiting for me.

"OH MY GOSH! MOM! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" I screamed as I was hugging her. "This is amazing!"

"You're welcome babygirl." She says laughing at my reaction. The movers were already here and putting boxes in the house and my mom and I began separating the boxes to what rooms they needed to be in. I started unpacking my boxes and rearranged my furniture the way I wanted to be, once I got my room somewhat set up I decided I needed a break so I grabbed a bottle of water and went outside.

Our backyard was a decent size and it extended into the lake. I'm not really sure which one because according to my mom there are 5 lakes out here. I sat down and put my feet in the cool water. I heard the purr of a boat engine and people shouting coming closer. I looked up and saw a nice yellow black and white wakeboard boat that read "Mastercraft" down the side. Behind that boat was a girl wakeboarding. She had long tan legs, her swim suit bottoms were a cyan blue, and her arms were slender with just the right amount of muscle definition and also tan. I couldn't get a good look at her face but her hair was a chestnut brown with fine streaks of blonde where the sun had highlighted it. From a distance she was hot! Whoa.. Lilly what are you saying.. You're straight. Then right as I was about to get up and go back in my house the girl jumped the wake and did a front flip. The others that were on the boat started shouting, and yelling congratulating her on her trick.

I started walking away and I glanced back, and my heart jumped into my throat. When I looked back I could of sworn the girl wakeboarding was smiling at me. What is going on with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Lilly…" The brunette beauty whispered to me.

"GOOOOOOODDDDD MORNING! It's 5 past the hour and you are listening to 96.7 KissFM." _Ughhhhh really? I don't want to wake up!_ I get up out of my bed and hop in the shower and start getting ready for my first day at Marble Falls. I stood in front of my closet about ten minutes before I decided what I wanted to wear. I ended up wearing a pair of Rock Revival jeans, a black tank top, with a light blue one over it, and a pair of blue Vans. _I really hope I don't stand out too much at this school. _I walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a piece of toast, put grape jelly on it and sat down to eat it. It was 7:45, and the first bell rings at 8:15, so I grab my backpack, and the keys to my new car and head off without saying bye to my mom.

While I was driving I jammed out to Drake, and Lil Wayne. It took me twenty minutes to get to school. _Gah this drive is really going to suck every day! _I pulled into a parking spot and sat in my car for a little bit, when I decided to get out a monsterous black truck pulled up beside me. It was a black Ford F150 Badlander sitting on 38 inch tires, had a 4 inch lift, and by the sounds of it, some type of stereo system. _Wow, the guy who owns this must be really popular. _The passenger side door opens and a girl with dark brown, almost black hair stepped out of the truck.

"_She's a hot little number in her pickup truck, daddy's sweet money done jacked it up. She's a party all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamma jamma from down in Alabama…"_ Blared from the truck. I walked around the other side of the truck to get to the main building and right before I could pass the driver's side door opened and out stepped the brunette from the lake. She had on a pair of worn cowboy boots, faded jeans with a couple of holes, and a tight fitting shirt that grabbed her all in the right places and read "Randy Rogers Band". Her hair was in lose curls, and her eyes were a hypnotizing grey-blue.

"You see something you like?" She asked me in a slight accent. _Shit how long have I been staring._

"Uh.. Um yeah, your truck.. I.. It's amazing." I replied. _Damn stop stuttering._

"Yeah, okay, whatever ya say.. See you later!" She chuckled and started to walk away.

"Okay.." _Lilly Truscott get yourself together! You don't even like girls, what's your problem? _I started walking up to the main building and started looking at the kids around me and realize that I wasn't going to stick out like I thought I was. I walked into the front office where a lady was sitting.

"Well hello, what's your name hun?" The lady asked me.

"Lillian Truscott." I say a little taken aback. _No one was ever this friendly in California._

"Oh yes, you're from California aren't you dear?" She asks.

"Um, yes ma'am I am."

"Okay, well here's your schedule, if you need help finding your classes just come back up here and I'll help you out, my name is Mrs. Warren."

"Oh.. Um thank you." I smile a little bit.

"No problem dear, I hope you'll enjoy it here!" She smiles at me as I walk out of the office. I look down at my schedule;

_Purple Day_

_Anatomy and Physiology- 433- Powler_

_Girls Basketball- Max Gym- Gardner_

_English 4- 204- Manson_

_Government- 210- Elwin_

_Gold Day_

_AP Statistics- 314- Taylor_

_Girls Basketball- Max Gym- Gardner_

_Psychology- 115- Norris_

_Art 1- 602- Andrews_

_Alright, this doesn't seem too hard but when's lunch? _The first bell rings, I start walking to my first class and notice that there were a lot of different groups in this school; goths, rednecks, preps, nerds, jocks, emo's, Hispanics, and just some normal looking people with no stereotype. I got into my class, found a desk and sat down waiting for the tardy bell to ring. A boy with longish brown hair sits down beside me.

"Hey, I'm Oliver. You new here?" The boy says.

"Yeah, my name is Lilly." I reply smiling.

"Well hello Lilly, where ya from?"

"Malibu, California."

"Wow really? Why did you move to this little town… In Texas?" He asks me looking quite puzzled.

"It's kind of a long story, but basically my mom and I needed a new start." I say.

"Well that makes sense I guess, have you met anybody else here yet?"

"Nope, just you.."

"Here let me see your schedule." I gave him my schedule. "Sweet we have English and Art together, and you'll have basketball with my best friend Miley, and I think Sarah is in there too. You'll like them, they're cool."

"Oh cool. Um do you know when lunch is?"

"Hahaha, your third period teacher will let you know whether you have "A" lunch or "B" lunch."

"Alright."

"We'll have the same lunch though, so you can sit with me and my friends if you'd like."

"Thanks Oliver, that'd be great." I say genuinely. Then the second bell rang and a small lady with short brown hair walked in and took roll, then started going over the syllabus. While she was talking I started daydreaming about the brunette with the blue eyes. _She is so beautiful; I've got to find out who she is! Why, what're you going to do, you're not gay remember? Yeah I know that but I still want to know who she is. Why? Because.. Wait why am I arguing with myself? Ughhh_

I don't know how long I was arguing with myself for but the bell rang signaling that it was time for me to go to basketball. I said goodbye to Oliver and started walking towards the gym, which was on the complete opposite side of campus. I walked in and noticed a few girls sitting in the bleachers, so I sat a row below them and then in walked in my brunette beauty. _You have got to be joking._ She looked at me then smiled and sat in the chair next to mine. _Really? _ I tried to sit as still as possible hoping she wouldn't talk to me. Then she turned and looked at me.

"You're new right? What's your name?" She asked with a smile. _Great._

"I.. Uh.. I'm Lilly." I reply. _What is with this stuttering!_

"Lilly, huh? Well it's nice to meet you, I'm.."

"Miley!" We hear a voice say from the coaches office.

"We'll get back to this in a minute." She winks at me and gets up to go into the coaches office. _So you're Miley.. Are you the same one that Oliver was talking about? I hope so!_

She comes back and stands in front of the group of girls and starts talking.

"Hey y'all, I hope y'alls break was good, and you had fun, but now it's time to get to business. Coach needs y'all to write down your name, and cell phone number that she can reach ya if she needs to. And tomorrow morning we start cross country practice at 7, so be here about 6:45ish." Everyone starts groaning. "Hey now guys you know cross country is better than mountain day, plus we'll get to practice basketball during the period. Next we have a new comer named Lilly so we're gonna go around and introduce ourselves." She flashes me a smile, and walks up to me and reaches out her hand. "I'm Miley."

I reach out to grab her hand and the moment our fingers touch I felt a shockwave run through my hand and body. From the looks of it Miley felt it also.

_What was that?_

**Songs called **_**She's Country**_** by Jason Aldean**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all thanks for the reviews, I really didn't expect to get any. Just making up a story for the heck of it! But thanks again :) **

**This chapter is gonna suck.. I've only thought of the interesting chapters to write, not the fillers.. It'll get better.**

**Chapter 3**

Miley looked at me and smiled then Coach Gardner called for her to go back in her office. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around.

"Hi, I'm Sarah." A girl with dirty blonde hair says to me.

"Hey, I'm Lilly."

"Where did you come from?"

"Malibu."

"Wow talk about a change of scenery, d'ya here so far?"

"Yeah, it's nice. I just got here yesterday though."

"Oh, I see. So you haven't met too many people, huh?"

"Nope, just you, Oliver, and Miley."

"That's funny, that's our little group. What's your next class?"

"I have English with Manson."

"Great! Miley and I have it also! You can walk with us." She smiled at me. _Miley's in that class? YESSSSSSSS!_

"Thank you." Then the notebook got to me and I wrote my information on there for coach. When I was done, I walked over to the coaches' office and handed her the notebook. Miley spoke up.

"Coach, this is Lilly, she's new this year." Miley flashed a smile at me.

"Oh, hello Lilly, what grade are you in?" Coach Gardner asked me.

"I'm a senior." I replied.

"That's good, we have three seniors now. Well where are you from?"

"Malibu, California."

"Oh ok, well you're probably not going to be used to the way we do things around here. We run cross country in the off-season so we are able to practice basketball during the period. I don't expect everyone to be great at it, but I do expect everyone to do their best. Then when season starts we practice during the period, after school, and on Saturday mornings at eight. The attendance rules are; if you miss a practice during the period, its two sweet sixteens, after school or Saturday practice, its four sweet sixteen's, if you miss a game, its eight sweet sixteens, and don't even think about missing a tournament. If you don't know a sweet sixteen is from sideline to sideline, down being one and back being two, so on and so forth. What position do you play?"

"I'm a point guard or a shooting guard."

"Good, we need an actual point guard! Well if you have any questions you can ask me, or I'm sure Miley would help you out also. Don't forget that we start cross country practice tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, and yes ma'am I'll be there." I smiled half-hearted. _Ughhhh I suck at cross country! _I started walking out and the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the entrance to the gym where Sarah was waiting for Miley and I.

I looked back and Miley was bent down reaching for her backpack the small of her back was showing and I turned away quickly, blushing. _This is soooo not normal. _She finally caught up to us and we started heading towards our class. It was nice having people to walk with and not feeling like such an outsider.

"So Lilly, you're from Malibu?" Miley asked me.

"Uh, yeah." I replied shyly.

"Why did you move here, to the middle of nowhere, in Texas?" She asked.

"Well, m.. my mom and I just wanted a n.. new start, and we thought why not in a place where n no one knows us." I said. _Stop stuttering you look like an idiot!_

"A new start.. Sounds like you're running from something." She laughed.

"Y- yeah well kinda, but that's not important."

"Whatever you say Lilly." She looked at me questioningly. We walked into English and Oliver was there waiting for us.

"Hey y'all! Lilly, I see you've met Miley and Sarah, awesome!" He says smiling. _If you only knew how awesome it is. _"I guess this means we all have lunch together!" He says excitedly.

"Duh, doughnut!" Both Sarah and Miley say simultaneously. I laugh at them.

"So, uh, how long have y'all been friends?" I ask.

"Toooo long!" Miley snorts. "No, probably since Kindergarden." _Her laugh is so cute. Wait Lilly, stop! You don't think that!"_

The second bell rings, signaling that it's time for class to start. A short blonde lady walks and begins talking to us. A few moments later I see folded paper on my desk and I look around and see Miley motioning for me to open the note.

"You leave anyone back in Cali?" I read.

"Nope.. What about you, are you dating anyone here?" I write back and hand it to her. Then a couple minutes later the sheet of paper is back on my desk.

"Nah, I haven't really found anyone too interesting here the past couple years." I smile to myself.

"Oh really, what about now?" _Am I flirting with her? Weird._ I hand the not back.

"Possibly, what're you doing after school?" I'm still smiling.

"I'm gonna go home most likely. I live out in Spicewood, so it's kind of a sucky drive."

"Well, I think you need a tour of Marble Falls, come with me after school in my truck then I'll bring you back up here to get your car when we're done, I live out in Spicewood too. =)"

"Alright that sounds like fun. :)"

"Ok, just meet me at my truck as soon as the bell rings!"

"Ok." By the end of class I'm smiling from ear to ear, and I can't be more excited for this afternoon.

Finally the bell rang for lunch and the four of us all walked to lunch together. I was in my own little world for the rest of the day. _I wonder what we're going to do? Where are we going to go, what am I gonna talk to her about. Omg what if I stutter more?_

The last bell rang and I started walking to the parking lot. I see her waiting by her truck. _She is so hot!_ I walk up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey Lils, you ready?"

**Like I said, sorry this is AWFUL, but I couldn't think and my classes are kickin my butt.. Next chapters will be better.. :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all I'm sorry it's been a while. My life has literally been a living hell.. But finally I got some inspiration..**

**Chapter 4**

I got into Miley's truck and we waited for the traffic to clear out.

"So.. Lilly, do you have any siblings?" Miley asked looking at me. _Your eyes are sooo beautiful._

"Nope it's just my mom and I. What about you.?" _YES! I didn't stutter!_

"Yeah I have my brother Jackson, he's in college."

"Oh, where does he go?"

"UTSA."

"Where..?"

"University of Texas San Antonio."

"Oh ok.. Um what do your parents do?"

"Well my moms dead, she died of cancer when I was younger. My dad is actually a music producer."

"That explains the truck." I laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah, what'd your parents do?"

"My mom's a lawyer, and my dad… Er.. Well I don't really know, he walked out on us when I was ten."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you hungry?"

"Don't worry about it, and yes! I'm starving!"

"Ok good me too, do you like Mexican food?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite!"

"Alright well then I know the perfect place." She looks over and smiles at me. A couple minutes later we pull up to a small orange building with a flashing sign that says 'Janies'.

"This is my all time favorite place! I eat here at least once a week." Miley says.

"Well I guess it must be good then." I say back.

"Trust me, it is." We got out of her truck and walked into the restraint, and the scent of freshly made tortillas filled my nostrils.

"It smells delicious." I smile at her. We sit down and the waitress hands us our menus. "What's good to eat here?" I ask.

"Better question is what's not good to eat here?" She laughs. "I always get the two cheese enchilada plate, it comes with a taco rice and beans."

"Mmmm that sounds good, I think I might get that too." Then waitress came back and took our orders.

"Lilly, what's your favorite type of music?" Miley asks.

"I like alternative rock, and hip hop. What about you?"

"I like anything from Texas country to rap, to and from oldies to rock. It doesn't really matter to me, I just can't stand too much of that scream-o crap."

"Oh yeah, me either it's kind of annoying." Then the waitress brought out our food and we both dug in.

"Wow, that was really good!" I said.

"I know, I love this place!" She smiles. "Well there's not really much to see here but a Walmart, but we can go down to the lake for a little bit if that's okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Then we got into her truck and we drove about five minutes before we pulled up to the water. We got out of her car and she pulled out a red acoustic guitar from the back seat.

"You don't mind do you?" She asks.

"Nah, not at all. But you have to play a song for me." I say smiling. _Wait.. Am I flirting with her? No! You can't do that!_

"I can do that." She smiles back at me. We walked down closer to the water and sat down. "You can't make fun of me ok?"

"I won't." I smile. "Unless it's like really crappy." I laughed.__

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

I sat there in awe. _How the hell… She's… Oh my… Wow! _

"So… What'd you think..?" She asks me shyly.

"That.. was.. amazing. I'm literally speechless.." I reply feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Really, you think so?"

"Yeah.. How long have you've been playing and singing."

"Well actually this was my first time to play for someone else.. But um I've been playing and singing by myself for bout 8 years now."

"Wow.. That was really awesome!"

"If you want, I could teach you sometime…"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that a lot actually." _Am I flirting again… Stop it now!_

"Sounds good! But now I believe I need to take you back so you can go home." She says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah.. But maybe tomorrow we can hang out again?" I blurt out. _What the hell Lily. _

"I'd love that." She replies, her beautiful smile back on her face. We get up and walk back to her truck and head back to the school so I can get my car. The whole ride Miley was quiet and looked like she was thinking really hard about something. She pulled up next to my car.

"Thanks for showing me the town." I say.

"Well we only saw the lake and the Mexican food place, but you're welcome." She laughs.

"Yeah well, that's all there is here other than Wal-Mart right?"

"Exactly right. I'll see you tomorrow Lils, drive safely alright?"

"Okay, you too. Thanks again." _She just called me Lils.. YES! _She smiled at me again as I was getting out of the truck and waited till I was in my car before she drove off.

I drove home the whole time thinking of Miley singing her song. _Did it mean something? I wonder who it was about. Her voice is so beautiful. She is so beautiful. Stop it Lily! You do not like girls! _When I got home I got straight into bed and fell asleep still thinking of Miley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola… I really dislike people who don't know what they want and they kinda keep draggin you around ya know.. It's like one minute they want you then the next they're running off cause they're scared.. UGHHH I will never understand why I like girls cause they are a pain in the ass.. Anywho story time.. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

"_No put your hands like this on the strings and then you lightly strum. "_

_ERRRRRRRR._

"_Oh my gosh Lily that sounded like a dying moose!" Miley laughed._

"_Well I'm sorry.. I've never done this before." I say shyly._

"_Ok, here." She sits behind me putting her arms around me and grabs my hands and guides them into the positions that they need to be in. "Ok now listen to this." She grabs my other hand and guides it to strum the strings. A noise came out of the guitar that actually sounded like music. "See, that's better."_

"_Yeah." I say turning around to where I can face her, still with her arms around me. Her head starts moving closer to mine, and I hold my breath. Our lips are literally inches apart. She looks up at me and licks her lips then looks back down at mine. She moves closer.. And closer.. And then…_

"Kiss me.. K-K-Kiss me.. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me.. T-T- Take me… Wanna be your victim, I'm ready for abduction.. You're an alien .." _Oh my God.. you couldn't wait till after the kiss to wake me up? Damn alarm clock.. I hate you.. And I hate you too cross country making me wake up at this ridiculous hour. _I got up and started getting dressed. _This is gonna have to do for running. _I was wearing a Seaview high school shirt and a pair of black Nike running shorts. I grabbed my old drawstring bag and put a towel, shampoo, conditioner, a hair brush, deodorant, clothes for basketball, and my clothes for school in it. I looked at the clock. _6:24.. Ughhh I guess it's time to go… I hope I have time to eat and grab something for breakfast. _I got in my car and started driving to the school. When I arrived, I saw a handful of people standing outside the gym waiting for coach to get there. I parked my car and sat there for about 5 minutes and got out.

"Hey Lily!" I hear Miley's voice say. I turn around. She was wearing a cut off Marble Falls Lady Stang basketball shirt, with a pair of purple Nike running shorts. Her body was amazing. She was more tan than the first time I saw her, an her arms and legs were nice and toned. _Wow._

"Hey Miley." I say smiling still looking at her amazing body, or what was showing of it.

"It gets better throughout the year." _ I bet it does._

"Wait what?"

"Waking up and coming to run.. It gets easier." She looks at me slightly confused. "You're still out of it huh?"

"Um.. Oh yeah, I'm not a great morning person." _Especially if I'm having a great dream._

"Like I said, it gets better." We walked up to the rest of the group and everyone was quiet, dreading the workout that was ahead.

"Miley! Get everyone warmed up!" Coach Gardner yells.

"Alright everyone, circle up!" Everyone obeyed immediately._ Wow, she's got authority._ "Bend down ad touch your toes, and count!"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" Everyone says then claps twice.

"Ok right over left, and down." Miley says. Everyone begins counting again. We finally get through with our stretches, and the coach unlocks the gate to the track. "Ok every now get in five lines!" Once again everyone obeys immediately. I stood behind Miley. "High knees, go." The first line goes. _Hmmm I think I like being behind her. _"Next line, go!" All of us go. "Third line, go!" _Her voice is just so… Enticing. _"Fourth line, go." _She just has something about her. _"Last line, go" _Lily stop right now.. No more thoughts! Just do the cross country and get it over with. _We finally got through all our other stretches.

"Alright guys, today's going to be an easy day. We're just going to see where everyone's at. So I'm gonna have y'all all do six anacondas. For those of you who don't know what that is, y'all are gonna start at the bleachers, go up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down. Then once you're done with that you're gonna run around the track and come back to the bleachers, that's one, and do it all over again until you've done six." Coach Gardner says. _Holy smokes… _"Get em going Miley, I expect you to be ther first girl done."

"Yes ma'am. Let's go y'all, whatever you do don't walk. Just remember the faster you get it done the faster you get out of here!" And with that she takes off the rest of everyone takes off with her, including me. _ 2, 4, 6, 8, 10… Gah this is hell.. 16, 18, 20, 22, 24.. Well at least I get to see Miley's ass… 28, 30, 32, 34.. Stop it Lily.. Just stop.. I can't help it.. 48, 50, 52, 54…. Holy crap… Were supposed to run this 30 times total.. 64, 66, 68… Done with one set of stairs. _I look behind me at the rest of everyone coming up and I run across the top and jog down.. _I'm gonna die.. Marble Falls Cross Country is going to kill me.. _I stop thinking and just keep running and before I knew it Miley and I were both done with all of our running.

"Is… Is it.. usually this.. hard?" I say between breaths.

"Ha.. Nah, she's just… trying to get rid of… the wimps." She says back. "The first week or so… is this hard though.. But… you seemed to do… really really well.. Coach is going to like that." Her breathing slowing down.

"Ok.. Good.. Cause I'm bout to pass out.." I laugh.

"Yeah well just wait till basketball season comes around.. You actually might." She says looking me in the eye.

"It's that bad huh?"

"If you only knew. Usually we end up with about 7 or 8 on varsity and 8 on junior varsity."

"Wow. How many does it usually start with?"

"Um about.. 27 total I think is the most we've ever started with."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. Hell." Everyone finally was done and trying to catch their breaths and stay standing.

"Well y'all that wasn't too bad.. We're going to be doing a lot of running these first two weeks just to get everyone in shape, and during the period we're gonna be doing basketball so I hope y'all brought your shoes." _I hope I can stand. _"Break it out now.. Stangs on three.. 1, 2, 3."

"STANGS!" Everyone started heading back to their cars to grab their stuff so they could get ready for class. I looked at my phone. _7:40. Ok I'll take a fast shower and then go get food from the cafeteria. _I walked into the gym and followed everyone to where the locker room was. There were 5 showers, so I grabbed my stuff and got in one as fast as I could.

"Hey! Somebody turn on the stereo and put it on CD 3!" I hear Miley's voice carry through the locker room.

_I got my old guitar and some fishin poles  
So baby fill that cooler full of something cold  
Don't ask just pack and we'll hit the road runnin  
honey what do you say_

I got just enough money and just enough gas  
So pick a place on the map we can get to fast  
Where the white sandy beach meets water like glass  
And if the tide carries us away

Baby we'll roll with it  
Won't think about it too much  
Baby let's just go with it  
And get out of this ordinary everyday rut

And we get swept away by one of those perfect days  
When the sun is sinking low at dusk  
And wind up a little deeper in love  
Baby lets roll with it

"Ok, no more of that!" I hear a voice say as I'm getting out of the shower.

"Hey now!" Miley says.

"This is better!" The girl says again.

_Yeah  
Oh oh it's Mr. Steal Your Girl  
Oh oh it's Mr. Steal Your Girl oh oh  
Let's go Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), ey, what's in your cup?  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), throw your hands up  
Tell security we 'bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)  
You know what it is girl, we back up in this thang _ _  
_Miley got out of the shower and started singing along with the rest of the girls. She was also dirty dancing in just a towel.

_Money stay in my pocket, girl, I'm like a walkin' bank  
Tell me whatcha drank, tell me whatcha thank  
If I go get these bottles, we go alcohol insane  
Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride  
Hatin' ass nigga move to the move to the move to the side  
Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), ey, what's in your cup?  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), throw your hands up  
Tell security we 'bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)  
My vision's blurred, my words slurred  
It's jam packed (yeah), a million girls  
And I ain't tryin to lead 'em  
We drunk so let me be your alcohol hero  
_I was getting dressed and then I turned around and saw Miley staring right at me still singing and dancing to the song. Her eyes were burning into me. She had the most seductive look on her face.

_Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride  
Hatin ass nigga move to the move to the move to the side  
Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), ey, what's in your cup?  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), throw your hands up  
Tell security we 'bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)  
Yo, could I get that Tron?  
Could I get that Remmy?  
Could I get that Coke?  
Could I get that Henny?  
Could I get that margarita on the rock rock rocks?  
Could I get that salt all around that rim rim rim rim?  
Trey, I was like "Yo Trey"  
Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rose'?  
Okay, let's get it now  
I'm wit a bad bitch he's with his friends  
I don't say "Hi", I say "keys to the Benz"  
Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!_

I couldn't take it anymore and I quickly brushed my hair and got out of there. _ What is this girl doing to me? _I started walking out of the gym and headed for the cafeteria. I got a little thing of cereal with some milk and orange juice and sat down by myself.

"Hey would you like some company?" I heard Oliver's voice.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, so I don't feel like such a huge loser." I laugh.

"How was cross country this morning?" I glared at him. "Oh, that bad huh?"

"You have no idea." I finished my cereal and the bell rang.

"Where you headed now?" Oliver asks.

"AP Statistics." I say.

"I think you'll have that class with Sarah. She's extremely smart."

"Oh, okay cool." I got up and started walking to my class. I got there and like Oliver said Sarah was in there.

"Hey Lily." She smiles at me.

"Hey." I respond

"Cross country sucked didn't it."

"Oh yeah, for sure. I thought I was going to die."

"Yeah right you and Miley finished before everyone!"

"Yeah well, I still felt like dying." I laughed. Then the second bell rang and class began. I felt myself nodding off and the next thing I knew the bell was ringing for basketball. _Oh lord, I have to see Miley._ I walked over to the gym and into the locker room and started changing.

"Um you might want to hurry up, coach is really anal and we have 5 minutes after the bell rings to get out there." Miley said to me already dressed and walking out with her shoes. _Shit. _I got done and ran out to the court and started stretching.

"Alright guys y'all know what to do! Partner up! One dribbles the other plays defense." Coach says while adjusting the clock to 3 minutes.

"Lily, be my partner." Miley says to me.

"Ok." _Shit._ We started doing the drill. _Oh my gah I'm going to die. This sucks. Mmmm Miley looks good. Ouch I can't move.. Miley.. _We went around the court four times before the clock went off. _Thank Jesus._

"Alright time to go over plays, Miley get it started."

"Yes ma'am." Sure enough she got everyone going as I watched trying to figure out what I was supposed to do. The rest of practice went rather smooth and I went into the locker room to change and get ready for the rest of the day. _I am going to sleep like a baby tonight! _ The bell rang and I went to my third period class. BUZZZZ BUZZZ. _Who could that be._ I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the number and didn't recognize it. But then I read the message.

"We still hanging out later today? I do believe I have to teach you how to play the guitar. :)" _Miley._

"Yeah that sounds great! Ummm how'd you get my number." I text back.

"I have my ways… "

"Creeeeeper… " _Am I flirting again?_

"Haha only a lil.. Nah I stole it off the sheet coach made you write on."

"Oh that makes it better.." I smiled.

"Hey now.. That's rude.. Lol."

"Yeah well, it occasionally happens. =)" _Quit flirting!_

"Oh really, so you aren't all goodie-two-shoes…? :)"

"Haha if you only knew." She didn't text me back after that and the bell rang and I went to lunch then to my last class. I fell asleep in class again and the bell rang and I started walking toward the parking lot. Next thing I knew someone was grabbing my sides.

"Shit!" I screamed as I jumped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA calm down babe it's just me!" Miley laughed. _Did she just call me babe?_

"Now that was rude!" I play pout.

"Nahhhh! You ready to go to the lake?"

"Yeah let's go." And we walked to our cars.

**Sorry guys.. My ADD kicked in and I got really bored typing out the rest of the chapter… That an I'm super delirious haha oh well.. Like I said…. Sorry the end sucks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all… This chapter's gonna suck… I am completely broken right now an I don't even know what to think or do…It sucks so bad.. I need to stop fallin so hard.. I always just get screwed over ha.. Gonna start living the life of a player.. Damn..Well anywho thanks for the reviews.. I'll try to make this chapter good… No promises though… Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 6**

"You want me to ride with you or am I takin my own car?" I asked Miley.

"It might be easier for ya to follow me, we're going back down to the lake." She smiles at me.

"Alright." I smile back. She gets in her car and I hear the bass start bumping as I get in my own car. _I wonder what's going to happen. What if she tries kissing me? Wait, she's not even gay, and neither am I! _I started following her and in no time we were back at the lake. She gets out of her truck and grabs two guitars out of her truck.

"I brought an extra one so you wouldn't have to keep switching back and forth with me." She says smiling at me.

"Oh, alright thanks." I said. _Damn she won't be able to get close to me or wrap her arms around me to help. _

"Ok, well I'm gonna teach ya how to play Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls, you ever heard it?"

"Yeah, it's actually one of my favorites."

"Good. So you're gonna put your fingers on string 5 fret 3, string 4 fret 2, and then last string 2 fret 3. Like this." And she did it herself. "Then you're going to pick strings 4, 3, 2 in that order." And she played it.

"Um… We could have problems." I laugh trying to position my fingers on the strings. "Ouch, this hurts!"

"Well did ya think it wasn't? You're pushing down on metal strings!" She laughs.

"Alright I got it."

"Now play the strings I told you to." I did as she said.

_Doink, doink, doink._

"Umm,, that sounded like crap." I said looking at Miley who looks like she's about to explode.

"Hahahahahahaha, you're telling me. You're not pushing down hard enough on the strings."

"I think if I press any harder my fingers will bleed!"

"Oh quit complaining and do it!" Miley says laughing. So I try again and still failed.

"Ugh this sucks, will you just play it for me. Please?"

"Um, can I play you a different song that I made up?"

"Yes, please do." She starts strumming.

_If you're going out, with someone new_

_I'm going out, with someone too_

_I won't feel sorry for me_

_I'm getting drunk but I'd much rather be_

_Somewhere with you _

_Laughing out loud on a carnival ride yeah_

_Drivin around, Saturday night_

_You made fun of me, for singing my song_

_Got a hotel room just to turn you on_

_Said pick me up at 3 AM_

_You're fighting with your mom again _

_That I'd go, I'd go_

_Somewhere with you yeah yeah_

_I won't sit _

_Outside your house_

_Wait for the lights to go out_

_Call up an ex_

_To rescue me_

_Climb in their bed_

_When I'd much rather sleep_

_Somewhere with you_

_Like we did on the beach last summer_

_When the rain came down and we took cover _

_Down in your car, out by the pier_

_You laid me down, whispered in my ear_

_I hate my life, hold on to me_

_If you ever decide to leave_

_Then I'll go, I'll go, I'll go_

_Somewhere with you_

_I can go out every night of the week_

_Can go home with anybody I meet_

_But it's just a temporary high_

_Cause when I close my eyes_

_I'm somewhere with you_

_Somewhere with you_

_If you see me_

_Out on the town_

_And it looks like_

_I'm burning it down_

_You won't ask_

_And I won't say_

_But in my heart, I'm always_

_Somewhere with you_

_Laughing out loud on a carnival ride_

_Driving around Saturday night_

_You made fun of me for singing my song_

_Got a hotel room just to turn you on _

_Said pick me up at 3 AM_

_Your fighting with your mom again_

_And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go_

_Somewhere with you_

_I can go out every night of the week_

_Go home with anybody I meet_

_But it's just a temporary high_

_Cause when I close my eyes_

_I'm somewhere with you _

_Somewhere with you_

_Somewhere with you_

_I'm somewhere with you_

_Somewhere with you_

_Somewhere with you_

_Somewhere with you_

"Wow, that was deep." I said.

"Ha, um yeah I just came up with it one night at 3 in the morning, hence why it's in the song."

"Does it have some type of story behind why you wrote it?"

"Yeah, it does." She looks down. "I'll tell you some other time though, I promise."

"Oh, ok." I say. "Well, how bout I try again on Slide?"

"Yeah give it a try!" She says smiling at me. I tried playing again, and it still sounded like crap.

"Well I guess it's not gonna magically get better if I just pray for it to." I laugh.

"Well you can have that guitar and practice if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have like 20 at the house so it's no big deal."

"Wow, that's awesome! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. So Lily what're you doing on Friday night?"

"Um, nothing that I know of why?"

"Well you see, it's the first football game of the season, and football is really huge here in Texas, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." She says smiling.

"Yeah, that'll be fun, I've never been to a football game actually."

"Really? Wow, Cali must suck then. But after I'm planning to go to a club in Austin and meeting up with some friends there, you wanna come with me there also?"

"I would love to, but I'm only 17."

"Don't worry about it, I can get us in as 21."

"Um ok, yeah that sounds great. What would I need to wear?"

"We'll pick something out for you to wear out of my closent, and just tell your mom you're staying over at my house."

"Ok, cool." I say smiling.

"Well, I've gotta go home and take an ice bath, I'm sooooo sore, and tomorrow is gonna be just as bad, especially since we're going to the weight room in basketball. You might want to do the same thing."

"Yeah I probably will. But thanks for trying to teach me how to play, and thank you again for the guitar."

"No problem." She says getting up and offering me a hand up. The moment our hand touched I felt that same weird spark and jumped a little. We walked back to our cars and I put my guitar in the back seat.

"Well drive safe back home." I say to her.

"You too, I'll probably text you later if that's ok."

"Yeah that's fine, I've got stats homework so I'll be up for a little while."

"Ok, well drive safe Lil." She said as she got into her truck.

I got into my car and started driving home. _I wonder what that song was about, or who it was about. She seemed so depressed. I wonder how much that song explains her. Poor thing, she must have been really hurt. What asshole would do that to her. She's so beautiful and amazing! I know I wouldn't do that to her! Lily, stop it! You can't think of her like that! No I'm just saying.. Stop now! Urrrgggggg! _I turned on the radio to get my mind off of Miley and her song but her lyrics just kept going through my head.

I got home and made myself some ramen noodles and hopped in the shower. _Like we did on the beach last summer when the rain came down and we took cover out in your car down by the pier laid me down whispered in my ear I hate my life hold onto me, if you ever decide to leave, I'll go, I'll go, I'll go, somewhere with you. What is that about? _While I was in the shower all I could think about was the song . I got out and dried my hair so I wouldn't have to do anything in the morning but put clothes on and go. I grabbed my backpack and started working on my homework. _Buzzzzz!_ I look at my phone.

"Hey you." It was from Miley.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Nothing, just laying in bed listening to my iPod… You?"

"Doing homework.. Blahhh.. What're you listening to?"

"Thompson Square- Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not… It's a great song! :)"

"Never heard it lol"

"I figured, it's country, I'm gonna have to make you start listening to it."

"Oh no, I'm gonna be country-ified!"

"Dang straight you are! Well hey I'm fixin to pass out so I'll see you tomorrow. Night Lily, sweet dreams! Don't stay up to late working on your homework."

"I won't, sleep tight Miley. Goodnight!" I put my phone on the charger and looked at the time. _10:03.. I'll go to bed at 10:15. Knock knock!_

"Hey Lils, how was school today?" My mom asks coming into my room.

"It was good, I hung out with Miley after school today and she gave me her old guitar."

"That's great sweetheart, I'm glad you've made a friend. See I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh hey is it ok if I spend the night at Miley's on Friday?"

"Yeah that's fine, just be home at a decent hour Saturday."

"Ok, well I'm going to go to bed. I love you mom."

"I love you too, night babygirl."

I got into bed and turned out my light. _I wonder what my dreams will be tonight._

**Song is Somewhere With You- Kenny Chesney…. Great song… Explains my life.. Once again sorry it sucks.. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I'm really sorry.. Things just haven't been goin my way for the past like year.. BLAHHH.. But hey things are finally picking up an I can get myself going again… Thanks for the reviews, an hopefully this chapter y'all will find good =) after more than a year…**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the week went by fast and all I could think about was going to the football game and to the club with Miley. _ I've never been clubbing, I hope I don't dance lame. I wonder if her friends will like me. Gah this is nerve wrecking. _The bell rang and I started heading out to my car.

"Hey, meet me at my truck and then you're just gonna follow me to my house, and I'll drive us tonight k?" Miley texted me.

"Alright, sounds good." I replied. I got to my car, got in, turned on the air conditioner, and closed my eyes._ Tonight is going to an interesting night. Oh well it'll be fun, just don't drink too much. _

**Knock. Knock. **My eyes shot open and I jumped up in my seat. I looked over to the window and see Miley standing there smiling. I roll down my window.

"Hey Lils, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's do it." She got into her truck and started pulling out of the parking lot. _Here we go. _We drove out the in the same direction. We drove for about twenty minutes and finally we arrived at Miley's house. I pull up beside her in my car and get out. _Holy crap this place is huge!_

"Um before you start walking you might want to pick your jaw up off the floor, don't want you to trip." Miley laughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I replied. "It's just that your house is… Wow."

"How bout I give you a tour of the house." She said.

"Yeah, okay!" We started walking up to the house then she opened up the door. The inside of the house looked like a fancy western cabin, or at least what I thought a cabin would look like. Everything was made out of sanded orange-ish brown wood, there was a chandelier that I swear costs about $1000.

"This is home… The inside isn't all that great, it's outside that's the best. We'll go out there then we'll go up to my room!"

We walked outside and I looked to my right, there was a horse stable and a riding ring along with what appeared to be a small house well smaller than the main house. To the left was a concrete basketball court in caged in wire fencing with 4 hoops. Then down the hill there was a boat dock with the boat that I saw the first day that I arrived here.

"So obviously that's a stable, we have 8 horses, and my horse is named Blue-Jeans. Right next to the stable is where I practice my roping, and barrel riding. Then also to the left is what we call the bunker.. Basically that's where we have parties so we don't ruin anything in the house, it's got 8 bunk beds in one room, there's a big bedroom with a queen bed, and then there's another room that has a full sized bed. There's a kitchen, a living room, and 4 bathrooms. Oh yeah also has a surround sound stereo system."

"Ummm, I take it you guys party a lot? Or have big parties?" I chuckled. _Gah this is just the extra house.._

"Both." She flashes me a smile. "You're already invited to every single one! Then on your left is where I practice basketball every day, my dad always watches me and corrects my shot, or tells me what I could do better. Sometimes people just come over and we play pick-up games. Then in front of us is my favorite place. Whenever I want to get away I get in the boat and just go into the middle of the lake, or on weekend's people come over and we go tubing and wakeboarding. You're welcome to come over any time by the way."

"Thanks!" I smile. _She is so sweet. And the way the sun is hitting her right now.. Crap!_

"Yeah, of course! So let's go up to my room so we can get ready for the football game, we'll come back here after and change to go out." We start walking back to the house, we get in and go up stairs.

"What club are we going to?" I ask.

"It's a club in Austin. It's got different rooms; a country room, a rap room, a Hispanic room, and a reggae room."

"Oh, I don't know how to country dance, or Hispanic or reggae dance…"

"No worries I can teach you how to two-step, and line dance. I rarely go into the Hispanic room, and I never go to the reggae room. I'm usually in the rap room and country room."

"Oh okay. Well I have no idea what to wear to the game, or the club." I say shyly.

"Haha well to the game you have to wear a Marble Falls shirt, which you can borrow one of mine. And to the club we'll look at you brought and then if anything you can borrow some of my clothes." She says. We finally get to the top of the stairs and walk into her room.

It's painted a dark gray and purple. There is a lot of what I'm guessing are wakeboard stickers everywhere. There are a lot of logo stickers up that I recognize like Fox, Hurley, Volcom. Her bed is a king sized bed with a bright lime green comforter on it. On the wall across from the bed is a 42 inch flat screen tv. Then on another wall there are dozens and dozens of medals hanging up. Wakeboard medals, basketball medals, and rodeo medals.

"Wow so you're like a super athlete huh?" I say pointing to the wall.

"Something like that." She winks at me. She walks to her closet and motions for me to come over. "Here are my Marble Falls shirts, pick out whatever one you wanna wear."

I walked into her closet and looked through her shirts and grabbed a black one that said Mustangs on the front in purple and white and had the school mascot on the back in purple.

"Nice choice! That one used to be my favorite!"

"Oh do you want it back, I can go pick out another one."

"Nah! Go get dressed and I'll do the same." She walks into the closet and shuts the door. I take off my jeans and put on a pair of white shorts, and then change my shoes into a pair of black and white Nikes. Lastly I grab the shirt and put it on. _Holy crap! This shirt smells AMAZING! _" Hey is it alright if I come out, are you dressed?"

"Yeah, you're good." I respond. She walks out wearing a mainly purple shirt with white writing on it. She put on a pair of cut of blue jean shorts, and had on a pair of brown cowboy boots that came up to the top of the shin area. _Holy shit! She looks amazing! I'm going to die if she looks even half as amazing as she does right now._

"You look good!" She says to me. "If you want you can borrow a pair of my old boots."

"I don't think they'll look too good, but I'll try them." I respond.

"Okay!" She smiles as she runs in her closet to get a pair of boots for me. "Here you go!"

I grab the boots and start taking off my shoes. The boots were a dark brown with white stitching, the toe was pointed but not to a point to where if you kicked someone you'd kill them. They had scuff marks on toe, and some dried dirt on the heel. I put them on. They were molded to fit Miley's foot but yet they were super comfortable. I stood up.

"Wow, I thought you looked good before, but now you look amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do! You look like you actually belong in Texas now!" She laughs.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm only doing this for you."

"Oh yeah? I must be pretty special then huh?"

"Think whatever makes you happy." _If you only knew what I thought of you…_

"That I will, that I will. You ready to go? I was thinking we could run by Sonic and grab some drinks and cheese sticks before the game. We have to get there kinda early so we can make sure and get a parking spot."

"Yeah, sounds good to me." We walked out to her truck and got in. She turned on the radio to a country station of course.

"I love this song!"

"Of course you do.." I looked out the window and listened to the radio and Miley sing.

_Cottonwood falling like snow in July_

_Sunset, riverside, four wheeled drive in a tail light circle._

_Roll down the windows turn it on up_

_Pour a little Crown in a Dixie cup_

_Get the party, started_

_Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM_

_Dancing on the tailgate in a full moon_

_That kind of thing makes a man go mmhmm_

_You're looking so good in whats left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_I'm a lil drunk on you and high on summer time_

_Well if you ain't a ten you're a 9.9_

_Tippin and spillin that homemade wine_

_On your tied up tshirt_

_Every little kiss is driving me wild_

_Throwing little cherry bombs into my fire _

_Good God al mighty_

_Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM_

_Dancing on the tailgate in a full moon _

_That kind of thing makes a man go mhmm_

_You're looking so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be_

_The best buzz in ever gonna find_

_I'm a lil drunk on you and high on summer time_

_So lets slip on out, where it's a lil bit darker_

_And when it gets a little bit hotter_

_We'll take it off on out in the water_

_Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM_

_Dancing on the tailgate in a full moon_

_That kind of thing makes a man go mhmm_

_You're looking so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money maker gotta be_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Hey I'm a lil drunk on you and high on summer time._

_Girl I'm a lil drunk on you and high on summer time._

"You have a great voice Miley, like it's amazing." I said. _Yeah and you are just as beautiful as that voice too._

"You think so?"

"I know so! You're just little miss perfect AIN'T ya?"I said in the most redneck voice I could do.

She laughed. "Not anywhere close.." She said in a soft voice. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet except for the radio playing in the background. We arrived at Sonic and Miley got a vanilla, watermelon, Powerade slush, and I got a blue coconut, vanilla slush. We drove back to the school and parked in the almost full parking lot and started walking up to the stadium.

When we get to the gate the lady let us in for free because we were athletes of the school. We walked up to the stands and then walked to the opposite side to where the "student section" was.

"Wow! There are a lot of people here already! The game doesn't start for another 30 minutes." I said.

"Yeah, I told you, football is kind of a big thing in Texas." Miley laughed.

"So um, can you tell me the rules?"

"Lily! You don't know the rules about football?"

"No. This is my first game remember..?"

"Haha, okay. So you obviously have two teams, we're the home team and we'll be wearing purple."

"Yeah, I gathered that much.."

"Okay so you want to make it down the field to the end zone to score a touchdown. Each touchdown is worth 6 points, then once the touch down is scored you have a chance to kick a field goal for one point. So if you score a touch own and make the field goal it's a total of 7 points. Instead of kicking a field goal for the extra point you can run the ball and get two, but no one does it cause you only get one chance. Then there's first downs. Since football isn't just a sport where you can run or throw the ball one and score they break it up in downs. There are four of those. A first down is really good. To get a first down you have to move the ball ten yards up the field. If you fail to do that, it's the other teams ball. Do you understand?"

"Uhhh…?"

"How bout you just cheer whenever you hear us cheering?"

"Haha, okay I can do that."

"One other thing Lil, we are in the student section so that means we never sit down unless it's half time of there is an injured player on the field."

"Got it, don't sit."

The stands started filling up more and more, and Oliver showed up and stood by us making small talk with other people.

"It's starting!" Miley squealed. The players set up for kick off.

"! MUSTANGS!" the whole student section screamed as the kicker kicked the ball to the opposite end of the field.

With about a minute and a half left in the first half, the Mustangs scored a touchdown and got the extra point.

"Lily! You have to do this cheer with us!" Miley screamed to me over the noise of the crowd.

"Uh, okay."

"Just follow along." She smiled.

"R-O-W-D-I-E, that's the way we get rowdy rowdy. Lets get rowdy. With our hands now." The student section began to clap with the beat of the chant. "R-O-W-D-I-E, that's the way we get rowdy rowdy. Lets get rowdy. With our feet now!" The student section began to stomp. "R-O-W-D-I-E, that's the way we get rowdy rowdy, lets get rowdy. With our butts now!" The student section all turned around and started shaking their butts to the beat of the chant. "R-O-W-D-I-E, that's the way we get rowdy rowdy, lets get rowdy! WOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Omg.. Miley has such a nice ass! I cannot wait to dance with her tonight!_

Miley turned around screaming and cheering with the rest of the fans. Half time rolled around and the student section was so packed there was no room for me to sit.

"Lily, you can just sit on my lap till we have to stand up again." Miley said as she pulled me on top of her lap.

"Oh, uh.. Are you sure? I don't want to squish you or anything."

"Trust me Lily, you won't squish me." She said with a smirk as she put one of her arms around my waist. _Holy shit._ "So what do you think about football?"

"Well, it's pretty interesting, but I think the fans are more interesting."

"Oh yeah? Did you like our rowdy chant?" _More than you know._

"Yeah, it was funny!" Just a said this the hand that was around my waist dropped to being halfway around my waist and her hand sitting on my thigh. _Gulp. What are you doing to me Miley._

The rest of halftime Miley kept trying to explain the rules of football to me, unsuccessfully I might add. The team ran back out and the students all stood back up and began cheering.

We did the "Rowdy chant" 4 more times and I joined in laughing every time as well. The ending score was 35- 28 with the Mustangs winning.

"Hey Lil, you ready to go?" Miley asked me when the game was over.

"Yeah, lets go." I smiled back at her.

"Alright, we're gonna go by my house change and get ready to go out."

"Okay, sounds good."

We walked to her truck and got in. The remainder of the trip home we talked about the game but the only thing I could think about was the way her body felt against mine when I was sitting on her. It felt like the trip back to her house took less time than it did getting to the game. We went into her house and up to her room.

"Miley, what are you wearing?"

"I was gonna put on a denim skirt, boots, and a fancy tank. I have already picked out what you're wearing. Here." She said handing me some clothes folded up. "You're wearing those boots too."

I went to go change. She gave me a pair of jeans that fit me perfectly, and a black v- neck tank with blue, green, purple, and silver sequins around the "v" of the neck.

"How do I look?" Miley said coming out in a very short denim mini skirt, with boots, and a red v- neck tank that said "Sinful" across the boobs, and on the back had black wings.

"Wow." _Shit did I really just say that out loud…? _"I mean, you look great." I said with my voice cracking a bit.

"Haha, see something you like?" Miley smirked.

"Ha, maybe I do, but you're kinda standing in the way of the mirror so I can't look at it."

"Ass."

"It's one of my better qualities." _Woo, good save Lily. You can't slip up like that again._

"Alright, well lets head out or we'll miss all the good music!" She said pulling my hand. "Bye Daddy! We'll be back late tonight!"

We walked out of the house and got in the truck.

**I am so sorry for the delay! Like I said, it wasn't a good year and things got super hecktic! Hopefully it won't take me as long to post the next Chapter! The song is "Drunk on You" by Luke Bryan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! So like I said, I don't want to take as long to post another chapter, so here it is. Hope y'all enjoy!**

_**Chapter 8**_

We walked back out to her truck and got in.

"I cannot wait to dance! I absolutely love it." Miley said excitedly.

"This is my first time clubbing, I'm a little nervous." I say looking at my hands folded in my lap.

"Don't be, I won't leave your side." Miley said as she grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Warning though, my friends are a little crazy.. Okay actually, they're way crazy."

"I hope they like me."

"They'll love you. Now let's get pumped." She turned on the radio to a rap station and turned the bass all the way up.

_Okay Lily, don't make yourself look like an idiot, just dance like she does and don't drink too much. It's going to be fun._

I don't know how long we were in the car for, or even which direction we went in, my mind was too busy to worry about little things about that. Finally we pulled into a parking garage around 11:15 and got out.

"So we have to walk about 5 blocks to get there I hope you don't mind." Miley said.

"No worries. This place better be good though!" I joke nervously.

"Oh it is." She smiled at me. We started walking and in no time we were up at the front of the club. It was called "Hush".

Miley walked up to one of the bouncers and he smiled and let her in as she grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her.

"One more thing Lil, this is a gay club."

_A gay club? Wait does that mean? I have a chance! Wait I'm not gay! Maybe it's the only place with good music. Yeah I bet that's it. _

"Hey, you want a drink?" She asked me. I nodded. "What do you want?"

"Umm…"

"Never mind I'll just get you what I drink. Come with me, I don't want someone stealing you from me." She smiled at me.

We walked up to a bar and she ordered two double shot large cherry vodka sours.

"Here you go! Drink up!"

"Hey Miles, how're we getting home?"

"Don't worry about it Lil, I don't like getting drunk unless I'm at my house so I'll be good to drive. You order whatever you want and I'll take care of you, promise."

"Okay." I took a sip. "Wow this is really good!"

"Oh, I know. You should taste the ones I make. Come on, let's go scout out the place, my friends should be here."

We walked around for about 5 minutes and in that 5 minutes I finished my drink.

"Thirsty much?" Miley asked me.

"Uh, yeah well when I'm nervous I drink fast, plus it was really good."

"You have nothing to be nervous about; I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Let's get you another drink." She grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers.

_I'm so screwed._

Miley got me another drink and we walked around for a little bit longer then I heard screaming behind me.

"Miley Stewart!" A girl wearing baggy jeans, a light blue Abercrombie boys shirt, and her hat backwards walked up to Miley and hugged her. "Where the hell have you been?" She said.

"You know me, I've been everywhere." She smiled and laughed. "Lily, this is Kodee. Kodee, Lily."

"Damn Miley, she's hot! I'm a little jealous. It's nice to meet you Lily!" Kodee said while looking me up and down.

"Nice to meet you too." I say shyly.

"Miley, everyone's dying to see you. Wait till they see you have a girlfriend too! Let's go over there."

"Okay!" Miley said.

_Girlfriend.. Who.. Me? I kinda like the sound of that.. NO!_

"Lily." Miley said.

"What?"

"You coming? Sorry about that I'll tell them that we're not together."

"It doesn't matter to me, let them think what they want." _What the hell am I saying..?_

"Haha, alright. Let's go over there." She grabs my hand again and we walk over to all of her friends.

There was a group of 5 including Kodee all standing around and giving Miley hugs.

"Lily, this is Chelsea, her girlfriend Brittany, Micheal, Trey, and you already know Kodee." Miley said smiling. "Everyone, this is Lily."

"Damn girl you are hot! If I were straight, I'd totally try to get with you." Trey said. He was about 5'9 with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't too muscular, but he wasn't completely puny.

"Thanks." I said as I took another gulp of my drink.

"You did real good getting this one Miley!" Chelsea said. "Don't you dare hurt her or I'll kick your ass."

"Uhhh.." Was all I could say.

"Chelsea, you are all talk." Her girlfriend said. "Don't worry about her, she's a big ol teddy bear. It's nice to meet you Lily."

"You too." I replied. We stood around for a couple more minutes making small talk.

"I think we all need to take a shot. I'll be right back." Michael said as he walked off in the direction of the bar.

"Hey Lil, you okay?" Miley asked me while biting her bottom lip. "Are you uncomfortable? If you are we can leave…"

"I'm good. I'm sorry I guess I'm just nervous still." I said.

"I'm sorry they think you're my girlfriend… They automatically just assume stuff as you can tell."

"Don't worry about it, but um are you gay?"

"Yeah. I am. I shoulda told you at the beginning but I didn't want to freak you out."

"Don't worry about it. I don't judge." I said smiling. "Do people at home know?"

"Only a few.. It's not really acceptable in Marble Falls."

"Oh.. Okay.."

"Here we go guys! I got us all a double shot of 'Sex with a Lesbian.' Lily you have to finish your drink first though." Michael said smiling at me.

Without even thinking about it I downed my drink and grabbed my shot.

"Fuck bitches, get money!" Kodee said as she held her shot out. Everyone tapped drinks and drank.

_Cough cough cough.. _

"Ugh! What is in that? " I asked as my throat was burning.

"Hahaha guess we shoulda warned you." Miley laughed. "It's really just a bunch of brandy, rum, and schnapps mixed.. Straight alcohol."

"Ew, it was pretty gross."

"How bout we get you another drink to wash that one down and then go dance?"

"Yeah, okay." I said as we walked over to the bar again.

"Can I get a double shot of vanilla vodka and monster?" Miley asked the bar tender. Within a couple minutes my drink was made and I was slurping it down to get the awful taste outta my mouth and the burning out of my throat.

"Which room do you wanna dance in first Lily?"

"Umm it doesn't matter to me. How bout you teach me how to two step before all of this hits me."

"Alright, well finish that drink up first."

I nodded and started sipping my drink and looking around. _Wow, this place is huge! I guess I was just to nervous to notice it before. I wonder how long Miley has been coming here. Wait.. Miley did say she was gay right? Why am I just realizing what she said now? What if she's trying to hit on me? What if she tries to get into my pants..? She wouldn't! She hasn't tried anything yet, well other than holding my hand.. Girls can hold hands without it meaning anything right? Omg Lily stop over analyzing and finish your drink._

Just as I was finishing my drink, Miley grabbed my hand and led me to the country room.

"Okay so two stepping is really easy. All it is is two steps forward and one step back. Everyone moves around in a circle. Once you get the basic steps down we'll start to do the spins and flips." Miley said as she put her hand around my waist and grabbed my hand with her unoccupied hand. "Now put your other hand on my shoulder, you can't catch the gay by touching me, I promise." Miley chuckled.

I put my other hand on her shoulder and began my first attempt at two stepping.

"All you need to do now is just follow my steps okay?" Miley said as she was pulling my body with hers. "There you go Lily."

We danced in a circle for about 3 more songs when all of a sudden Miley got really excited.

"Oh my God. I love this song!" She said pulling me closer into her._ Wow, she smells so good!_

_Worked all week_

_Cleaned up, clean cut, and clean shaved_

_Got the cover off the 68'_

_Fired it up and let them horses sing_

_A little pretty thing _

_A little tan leg Georgia dream_

_She's rockin them holy jeans_

_Baby what you got going on Saturday?_

_You know, words got it, there's gonna be a party _

_Out of town about half a mile _

_Four wheel drive and big mud tires_

_Muscadine wine_

She pulled me in even closer and started dancing a little faster. I wrapped my arm around her neck.

_Oh baby you can find me_

_On the back of a jacked up tail gate_

_Sitting down watching all these pretty things _

_Get down in that Georgia clay_

_And I'll find peace_

_In the bottom of a real tall cold drink_

_Chillin with some Skynard and some ol Hank_

_Lets get this thing started_

_It's my kind of party_

"Next time the chorus plays, I'm going to spin you okay?" Miley said to me.

"Ummm…"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna do all the work babe." Miley said with her eyes changing into a darker shade of blue.

_Well if you wanna drink._

_Go on baby, just do your thing. _

_But give up your keys. _

_Hell why drive when you can stay with me?_

_And then after while we'll sneak away from the bonfire. _

_Walk by the moonlight and down to the riverside. _

_Gotcha sippin' on the moonshine._

_Baby, if you're in mood and you can settle for a one night rodeo. _

_If you can be my tan-legged Juliet,_

_I'll be your Redneck Romeo  
_

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Mhmm." I gulped

_Oh baby, you can find me. _

_In the back of a jacked up tailgate. _

_Sittin' 'round watchin' all these pretty things._

Miley had me spinning in all kinds of directions while keeping me close to her body making sure I wouldn't fall.

_Get down in that Georgia clay_

_And I'll find peace. _

_In the bottom of a real tall cold drink. _

_Chillin' with some Skynyrd and some old Hank._

_Lets get this thing started. _

_It's my kind of party_

At the end of the chorus Miley pulled me back in close to her._  
_

"That was awesome Lily! This time I'm gonna do all those spins again and then I'm gonna dip you. Once again don't worry, I'm going to do all the work. Ready?"

"Okay." Is all I managed to say as the smell of her hair started to overwhelm me. _Shit, I'm getting drunk._

_Oh baby, you can find me. _

_In the back of a jacked up tailgate. _

_Sittin' 'round watchin' all these pretty things_

_Get down in that Georgia clay_

_And I'll find peace. _

_In the bottom of a real tall cold drink. _

_Chillin' with some Skynyrd and some old Hank._

_Lets get this thing started. _

_It's my kind of party. _

With the last line of the chorus Miley grabbed both my hands and dipped me down to where my back was almost hitting the floor. As quickly as it happened she pulled me straight back up.

When she pulled me back up I wrapped my arm around her neck and she held my waist tighter and we were nose to nose looking at each other.

"Haass anyone told youuu, you're a greaat dancceer?" I slurred my words a little bit. _Lily! Straighten up._

"Hahaha, only a couple of times my friend." She said to me while biting her bottom lip.

As the song ended Miley took a step back from our current position and grabbed me hand.

"Come on, I'm thirsty! And we still have to go to the rap room. If you think I'm a good two stepper just wait till you see what else I can do." Miley winked at me.

"Don't tease me." I said under my breath.

"What'd you say?"

"I… Umm… I'm thirsty too..?"

"Okay, lets go."

We walked out of the room full of cowboys and cowgirls two stepping to another country song that I have never heard. We walked up to the bar.

"Lil, what do you want now? Water, or another drink drink?"

"Ummm one more drrrink drinnnk please.." _What am I saying._

"Okay." Miley smiled and turned to the bartender. "Can I get a water and a long island iced tea please." She turned back to me. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeaaahhh! Whattt about you?"

"I'm having a blast! I'm really glad you came with me."

"Me toooo." I smiled as I scooted closer to Miley. "You know, your eyees keeep changing color.. Doess that mean anything?"

"Take it to mean whatever you want Lily." She turned back around and grabbed our drinks. "Here you go, I'd drink this one a little slower, it's a lot."

"Howw about I drink…. Half, and you drink theee otherr?"

"You got yourself a deal."

I started drinking my drink and then I feel Miley's arm wrap around my waist.

"You're swaying a little bit there, I got you though." Miley said.

"Erm, thanks." I choked out as I took my last drink. "Herre, the rest is yours." She grabbed the drink out of my hand and chugged it.

"Mmmm, I love those. Now let's go dance!" We started walking into a different room that was darker than the country room and had many more black lights.

We made our way into the center of all the people and Miley started dancing as I stood there watching.

"Don't be shy. Just act like I'm a guy and dance with me." Miley said with her eyes turning dark once again.

I stood there for another couple seconds then I felt Miley's hands grab both my arms and she put them around her neck then her hands went to my waist.

"Don't worry, I don't bite… Hard.." She growled softly.

I started moving to the beat as Miley pulled me in closer to her, then she slipped one of the legs between my thighs. _Shit._ As the beat slowed down, she started grinding her hips into me more and pulling our bodies dangerously close. We were nose to nose again.

"Still having fun?"

"More than you know." I replied.

She then spun me around, stood behind me and put her hands on my hips.

"Is this okay?" She said in my ear.

"Yeah." I gulped. She pulled me closer into her and hung her chin over my shoulder, her face getting closer to my face.

I stopped and then turned and looked at her. She was staring at me, biting her bottom lip. We started moving closer to each other. We were nose to nose again. I started to turn my head and leaning in to kiss her. _Okay Lily, are you sure you want to do this? Yeah I do! No it's Just the alcohol talking! A little bit closer.. Mmm her lips look so good. And she smells so good.. I have to kiss her._

"STEWART!" We hear a voice behind us yell. _DAMNIT!_

"Shit." Miley said under her breath.

Then a girl with short blonde hair walked up. She had on a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of white skinny jeans, and some high top Nike Dunks on her feet. She also had tattoos on her forearms.

"What do you want Ryan?" Miley asked annoyed.

"That's no way to treat someone you haven't seen in a while Miley." The girl named Ryan said.

"Ryan, cut the crap. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just to make my presents known."

"Well, it's known, now could you please leave us alone?"

"Who's this? Your new girl? Hmm.."

"Ryan, go."

"That's strange, last time I checked you were just everyone's play thing. How does it feel knowing everyone just uses you?"

"I don't know you tell me. Last time I checked you're exactly like the first piece of bread in a loaf, everyone touches you but no one wants you." Miley said the anger apparent in her eyes.

"Ha, funny. Didn't Kaylie leave you for me? You wanna know what she said about you?"

"Ry –"

"She said you were just her fuck buddy, you were nothing compared to me. The whole time you thought she just didn't want a relationship because she was hurt by her last was a lie. She didn't want a relationship because she was going behind your back to be with me, you were just her play thing. I remember y'all texting back and forth while she was in the bed with me."

"Oh yeah if that's true, where is she now?"

"You know it's true. I know you got the pictures I sent you. And one of the most pathetic parts is even after she stopped talking to you for a month, you still wanted her back. And if you must know she's at her mom's house"

"Oh that's what she told you? Guess what I got that excuse too. She's probably messing around behind your back, once trash always trash."

"I guess we could say the same about you. Sad you had to get it from a 40 year old guy. You deserved it though." Ryan smirked.

Next thing I know, Ryan is on the floor holding the side of her face with Miley standing over her.

"Even if you hate me, that's something you never say. No one deserves to be raped Ryan. I hope one day you get your shit together, that or you'll get what's coming to you. Next time you talk to me again, I'll break more than your cheek." She grabbed my hand. "Come one Lily, we're leaving."

"Be careful blondie, your girl is a slut." Ryan said between breaths.

_What the hell just happened? _

**Hope you liked it.. Sorry my writing has gone downhill. I'll make it up by posting another one soon! Please excuse my grammar mistakes..**

**The song is My Kinda Party- Jason Aldean**


End file.
